1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a launching device and particularly to a launching device having interchangeable barrels and pressure bottles, capable of launching a variety of different objects.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Pneumatic guns and devices are known in the art and are used for a variety of different purposes. Some pneumatic devices are designed to propel various objects, but may be limited by either pressure or volume as to what objects can be propelled. These limitations may be due to the size and particular configuration of the device, or due to the type of object being propelled. For example, pressure in paint ball guns is limited to a safe velocity for that sport. These pressures and volumes are well below those that are needed to propel a large payload, such as a grappling hook. Further, modification of such a device to enable it to handle these larger payloads is typically not possible.
Pneumatic launching devices may also require a specially designed launching apparatus to which the object to be propelled is affixed prior to launching. This is the subject of the rescue apparatus disclosed in US Re. 36,965 to Salvemini. Salvemini utilizes a self-propelled pressurized missile configured to carry an object, such as a flotation device, when the missile is projected from the device. This type of device has limitations based on the particular configuration of the missile and the type of object the missile is designed to accommodate. In addition, the size of the pressurized missile may not allow the device to propel an item such as a grappling hook because the projectile may interfere with the hook's function and inhibit its ability to obtain a secure mount on a surface, beam, branch or the like. Further, this type of device would require a substantial amount of time to reload for reuse.
Some pneumatic guns and devices provide only the ability to pump or cock the gun to produce the required pressure to launch an object. This type of pumping can be very strenuous and time consuming to the user, and will not produce the pressure or volume of compressed gas required to project or propel a large or heavy object. Other pneumatic devices may provide a source of compressed gas to provide the necessary pressure to launch the object, but are frequently configured for launching only limited types of projectiles, such as tennis balls, baseballs, and the like. Reconfiguration of these devices for launching different sizes and types of balls often requires a substantial amount of time and effort. In addition, many of these types of devices do not provide the ability to vary the amount of compressed gas to be expelled upon actuation. They also typically expel gas into a chamber upon attachment of a gas source to the device.
Other methods of launching a projectile with compressed gas utilize various styles of pumps, which may be built into the unit, or may be spring driven. These designs are also not suitable to launch a substantial payload without a considerable amount of work to pump air into an internal chamber or an incredible amount of cocking effort by the user to load a spring. These styles also do not typically allow for quick and easy installment or removal of a pressure vessel, and typically feature a fixed barrel of a single caliber.
While there are a variety of types of pneumatic devices capable of launching an object, there are no known devices capable of receiving a variety of different sizes of launching barrels and cylinders with quick connecting and disconnecting mechanisms. This type of interchangeability would allow the device to be used for a variety of different purposes. There are also no known launching devices available in the art capable of launching a large object such as a grappling hook, due to the amount of pressure needed to propel such a large or heavy object.
Thus, there is a desire and need in the art to provide a launching device configured to quickly disconnect and connect a variety of different shapes and sizes of launching barrels and cylinders of compressed gas. There is also a desire and need to provide a launching device that enables a user to select evacuation levels to allow for launching either a small object, such as a tennis ball or a larger object, such as a grappling hook.